lego_2_reunification_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault on Cloud Cuckoo Land
The Assault on Cloud Cuckoo Land commonly referred to as The Destruction of Cloud Cuckoo Land what's the destructive event that took place during the Kragle crisis in 2014 which resulted after Badcock tract Emmet in the rest of the fellowship of strangers to the hidden Cloud Kingdom. despite a hard fight conducted by the Master Builders the battle was a turned in the favor of the super secret police do to the Kragle being used to keep their ships apart the Battle of energy resulting in the destruction of cloud Kingdom in the arrest of most Master Builders but the fellowship of strangers was eventually able to escape the chaos with the use of a submarine. ''Prior to the Events before the initial Assault The Fellowship of strangers were eventually able to escape the Wild West with the help of Batman who just arrived the nick of time eventually virtue via sled the group all the way to the jungles of Middle Kingdom with a tree on Master make their way to the secret Bridge which led to Cloud Cuckoo Land. the after obtaining the secret knock the fellowship of strangers were able to make it to Cloud Cuckoo Land where they were greeted by the young Princess Unikitty upon managing to meet up with the other Master Builders in the dog Temple a meeting is set up on how to stop Lord Business from unleashing The crackle on all of the Lego Universe while also at the same time finding a way to obtain the piece of resistance and place it on the crackle so I can never be used again. things however go wrong in the meeting when Emmet brickowski is eventually order to speak causing a big Ruckus amongst the Master Builders however just as Emmett loses all hope and attempts to leave a golf ball comes flying through the dog initializing the attack by the super secret police on the cloud Kingdom. The Raid upon breaching the main entrance bad cop arrives with his battlecruiser cut duct in the attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land for multiple super secret police Dropship invaded the airspace the pouring forces all over the cloud Kingdom a huge battle in Seward all over the cloud Kingdom as the Master Builders attempted to defend the area from the super secret police but due to the crackle most of the Traxxas were rendered impregnable to their attacks. as the battle was erupting all over the cloud Kingdom The Fellowship of strangers eventually eventually got caught up in the midst of the fight and attempted to escape while running into several super secret police forces on the ground with the boat the Batmobile in the secret invisible jet destroyed by both Drop schitt's The Fellowship of strangers are eventually trapped on to the cloud Kingdom where they were eventually forced to fight in order to find their way to escape. Emmet eventually comes up with the idea to create a submarine to escape through the ocean but Batman originally steals his idea by mentioning it him cell when none of the Master Builders are able to hear and that or they either chose to ignore him, while the fellowship began to create the submarine the battle on the cloud Kingdom starts to take a bath turn against the Master Builders as the war started the week in the clouds structure eventually causing platforms of fall from the sky. eventually as the Master Builders were overrun the fellowship was eventually able to construct the submarine and launch down the Super's Cloud Cuckoo Highway towards the ocean below while under heavy fire from bad cop himself. Fortunately the group escape into the ocean but not long before the rest of the cloud Kingdom of Cloud Cuckoo Land falls to the ocean after having it door too much battle damage including the destruction of one of the major clusters keeping the king them up. Aftermath as a result the remaining Master Builders that was still hold up on the kingdom as it fell from the sky were eventually taken in by the super secret police by others who continue to fight where immediately after prehend it. The Fellowship of strangers eventually were able to make it into the ocean but there's submarine eventually would break up due to poor building and Rush construction forcing The Fellowship of strange to take refuge in Emmet brickowski double decker couch plan. The Lost of Cloud Cuckoo Land with take a huge impact on Unikitty despite this The Fellowship of strangers were eventually able to be picked up by MetalBeard where they eventually come up with a new plant infiltrate Octan Tower and to stop President Business from deploying the piece of resistance once and for all. despite its destruction Cloud Cuckoo Land would eventually be put back together two months later following the Kragle crisis eventually green the kingdom back to its state and how it used to be before the raid. Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Events that occured during The LEGO Movie Category:2014 Category:Engagements of The Kragle Crisis Category:The Kragle Crisis Category:The Kragle Crisis Era Category:Creations by Dan Hageman Category:Creations by Christopher Miller Category:Creations by Phil Lord Category:Creations of 2014